Mind Education
by Sakura123
Summary: (ONE SHOT) Jonathan contemplates to Martha on whether keeping the dog Shelby was the right thing to do while illegaly stacking hay up inside the barn. Takes place after the episode " Krypto".


_**Mind Education**_

* * *

**Author**: Sakura123

**Rating**: G

**Genre: **General (ONE SHOT)

**Warnings**: None

**Characters**: Jonathan Kent– (Lois Lane – Clark Kent - Shelby the dog) – Martha Kent

**Authors note_: _**Very first Smallville fanfiction, any or all concepts in this story of mine, are rightfully mine; you cannot use any ideas or concepts within this piece unless given permission.

**Disclaimer**: All rights to characters (save original characters) of the show belong to D.C. Comics (the WB as well).

**Summary**: Jonathan contemplates to Martha whether or not keeping Clarkie– Krypto– or Shelby was the right thing to do while illegally moving stacks of hay around in the barn. Takes place after Wednesday's 2/16/05 episode. _Not to be taken too seriously_. Does the Kent barn have two exits?

* * *

The mid-morning sunlight shined bright upon the Kent Farm, Clark had been playing with his new friend Shelby (formerly Clarkie) for some time now and Lois had only started playing along with the two of them since a quarter of nine. Lois had made up a poor excuse stating she had business to attend to in Metropolis, Clark had found this to be an unlikely story and talked her into playing with him and Shelby. Lois gave in about a minute or so later and decided playing with a dog she found wouldn't be so bad. The three of them commenced their game of frisbee.

Elsewhere on the farm inside of the barn, Jonathan Kent attempted to move over seven stacks of hay back into place after moving them from their original places. He did this all with his left hand of course; his right hand was still injured from the previous night and he didn't want to injure himself any further. Pausing for a moment, Jonathan pressed his thumb against his still healing wrist, careful not to exert too much stress against it. He did this for awhile until he spotted his wife Martha looking for him. He saw Clark point to his location and he watched his wife striding toward his position dodging an incoming frisbee that had been thrown to Lois who ran off to catch it. The dog Shelby wasn't far behind the collage student. Jonathan wondered aside from its so-called strength, which he had yet to see, if the dog could move as fast as Clark could, he grinned knowing it would be a sight to behold, of that he was certain.

Groaning Jonathan released his left hand's grip on the wire upon the hay stack just as his wife entered the premisses, Martha gave him an admonished sort of look as she came up toward him, Jonathan put his grimy left hand behind him a minute too late; she had already noticed it and put two and two together. "Jonathan I can't believe you!" She exclaimed. Jonathan gave her one of Clark's 'but I'm innocent' looks: Martha folded her arms across her chest unwilling to yield, Jonathan decided to speak up for himself.

"I was bored honey. I couldn't just hang around the house. I had to do _something_," The dirty-blonde replied meagerly. Martha watched him wipe his hand against the back of his pants obviously no longer tying to hide the fact that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. "You're doing the complete opposite of what I advised you to do; you could've read a _book!_" Martha proclaimed grabbing his injured wrist. "OW! Da– Martha, that hurts!" Jonathan winced swallowing back a profane word. He stepped toward his wife slightly to alleviate some of the pain caused by the yank of her hand, when Martha saw this she just gave him a look of skepticism before releasing his hand. Jonathan lowered it back down to his side all of a sudden feeling rotten for not taking his wife's advice (it being banned from working until his wrist was completely healed from the attack) to heart. Attempting to make an amends for 'wrongdoing' Jonathan reached up with his left and pulled his reluctant wife to his chest in way to soften her up, Martha almost would've smiled had it not been she was trying to get a point across to her stubborn husband.

"You know I love you," Jonathan said resting his chin on her head. Martha rolled her eyes playfully. "You'll have do better than that buddy," She replied repressing a laugh. Jonathan made a whining sound indicating he admitted defeat. "Well," He said pulling her out of his embrace, smiling the whole time. "I tired." Martha gave him a punch in the shoulder, folding her arms pretending to be angry and averted her eyes toward the outside of the barn, Lois appeared to having a dispute with Shelby in a manner of speaking.

The brunette's fury jacket was in the jaws of the four legged dog that dragged her across the ground toward Clark who, held the frisbee was laughing hysterically at the sight before him. Jonathan peered over his wife's shoulder to inspect the scene unfolding outside, the sides of his mouth curled into a smile as he watched Lois try to pry her artificial fur out of the canine's mouth, practically screaming "You'll pay for this Kent!" at Clark who continued to laugh at her predicament.

"Do you think it was a good idea?" Martha turned away from the comical moment outside toward her husband, perplexed by the sudden out of the blue question, shaking her head she asked Jonathan what he meant by the question. Jonathan sighed taking another glance outside of the barn at the Dog who had released Lois from its iron jaw-grip and jumped around Clark who obviously was trying to stop a raging Lois Lane from storming off the farm right then and there.

There was no doubt in that older man's mind that Clark had ordered the dog to do what it had done to Lois. Brining himself back to the conversation at hand, Jonathan spoke; "Do you think it was a good idea? Letting Clark keep the dog– Shelby?" He repeated. Martha's bottom lip stiffened in question before nodding in response. "Yes, I do," Martha said, smacking his hand away from the hay stack. Jonathan winced slightly stuffing his left hand into his pockets. "Are you sure?" He said hesitantly.

"Jonathan is there something wrong? You were never one to question a decision both you and I made, why the sudden doubt?" Martha asked worriedly. She paused letting her mouth open slightly, Jonathan noticed the obvious concern in her eyes and knew what was coming next. "This doesn't have to do with that other Dog does it?" Martha said quickly. "You know Clarkie— _Shelby_ wouldn'thurt you." Jonathan raised his right hand in feeling his stomach turn slightly by the reminder of the attack from the other dog. "No, its not that Martha— I know just by looking at that dog he wouldn't hurt any of us," He said gruffly. Martha sighed in relief. "Well that's good," She breathed nudging him in the ribs. "But then what's worrying you?" Jonathan paused for a brief moment wondering if he should tell the woman before him. He kept getting the feeling that she would probably tease him for the rest of the day for even considering thinking in such a way- but he never got anywhere in his life stalling and he didn't plan on starting the bad habit.

"If this dog has the same abilities as Clark, how we going to keep this from anyone?" He said quickly. Martha chuckled obviously aware of this man's plight but decided to laugh. Jonathan gave her an indignant look before averting his eyes upward. "Is that what your worried about, Jonathan?" She said laughing. Jonathan nodded stiffly, his wife began to laugh aloud Jonathan shifted in his place feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Hush up Martha- you'll attract unwanted attention," He grumbled placing his dirty left hand over his wife's mouth. Martha gave a cry of surprise turning to smack Jonathan who dodged her swinging arms.

She had not given up on laughing at him, scowling the dirty-blonde farmer said; "Quit laughing Martha, I'm serious," He blurted. When her laughing ceased Martha nodded in response while caught her breath Jonathan awaited her to calm down and sat down on one of the hay stacks below him, Martha followed suit kneeling down in front of him. The two of them were silent for the longest time; the only thing that made a sound was Clark teasing, Shelby's barking, and Lois's retorts, as well as Martha's shaky breathing from her laughing episode.

Jonathan felt both of Martha's hands on his left hand messaging it, his lips pursed in question when his blue eyes averted up in her direction. She looked about ready to crack up again. "_Martha...,_" He said warning. Martha smiled widely nodding her head quickly. "I'm sorry for laughing at you," She said seriously taking a seat between his legs. Jonathan shifted in position to make her comfortable. "But you have to stop worrying so much about these things. I mean yes, worry about how long you've kept Clark's secret, but you can't worry about Shelby. He's a good Dog, he won't do anything to jeopardize himself or us."

"Martha he's a dog, I doubt he'd know if he did anything wrong around the_ wrong_ person," Jonathan retorted glancing to the right.

"_Jonathan...,_"

_Sigh._ "Fine Martha, I won't worry so much about it!"

Martha smiled victoriously before rising up to her feet, puling her husband with her. Jonathan kept his arms around his wife while she rested her head against his chest once more. "Now that's out of the way, march yourself into that house," Martha ordered. "You are not to do any heavy lifting or work until the doctor says your wrist is healed completely." Jonathan began to protest but a glare from his wife silenced any and all objections he had wanted to put out into the open, pulling his hand out of her grasp he walked toward the entrance of the barn with every intention of heading to the house, however, he found himself pausing in his steps.

Martha had been following behind him also stopped she watched the man before her turn his head toward the end of the barn with a sort of fearful gleam in his eyes. "Jonathan?" She whispered uncertain. Placing his hand on her wrist he pulled Martha in front of him only making the woman worry more. "Nothing's wrong Martha, I just forgot something at the end of the barn," He lied. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." Martha stood where she was for a moment longer examining the rigid stance of her husband before walking off toward the house where Clark, Lois, and Shelby had moved over to.

Jonathan waited until his wife was half way over to the house then proceeded to the other end of the barn, swallowing roughly as he crossed to the other side of the barn Jonathan wondered if there really anything to worry about or if it was just a figment of his imagination causing him to feel the way he did. Once he was at the other end he slowly peered past the door; his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing but the existing wall and grassland until he heard Clark's voice calling out to him.

"DAD?" Clark's voice brought Jonathan's attention to the door just as the tall young man came into view, Jonathan turned his head toward the space where he thought he'd seen something. There wasn't anyone or anything there, just an empty space. _I'm beginning to see things, now._ Clark came up to his father watching him shake his head. "Dad, Mom's worried about you. Are you okay?" Clark asked closing the distance between himself and father. Jonathan turned to his son, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your mother worries too much Clark. I'm fine, just admiring the view," Jonathan said.

"Are you sure your okay?" Clark asked uncertain himself. Jonathan nodded, pulling his son into an arm lock. Clark was careful not to push to hard against his father when he managed to escape his grasp. He ran into the barn with his father trailing behind him determined to catch up.

* * *

(FIN)


End file.
